Reckoning Day, Reckoning Night
by A. G. Moria
Summary: A shadow from the past returns to Stern Bild city to reclaim what is rightfully hers as it was once rightfully her father's city. Then again, he did once have full control over the entire city due to the fact he that he was the greatest evil overlord Stern Bild had ever known. Not even Legend dared to fight such a powerful villain. Though, what will all of this mean for the heroes?
1. A Shadowy Divine

**Bonjour, readers of FanFiction and this fanfic! **

**This is my first Tiger & Bunny story and chapter story and I hope that I can do my best as a writer to make it an extremely enjoyable story for you guys.**

**Not much else to say here, so let the story begin!**

* * *

_**Buzz… buzz… buzz… buzz…**_

A pale hand reached out to the table in front of it and picked up a vibrating phone. Moving it close to its owner's ear and flipping up the screen, the first thing that came out of it was, "B- B- Boss"!?

"Why did you call me, you shitty fool"? A young female's voice questioned as her voice was laced with an evil tone. "Wait… never mind that… Dammit, just tell me if you if you got it or not"?

"A- About that b- boss-" The man started to say but was cut off by gun bullets being shot off in the background from where he was.

"You got busted and now you expect me to come save your asses"?

"P- Please," He pleaded with her. "W- We got w- what you asked for b- but we need a little h- help getting away from the h- heroes"!

"You piece of worthless shit…" She hissed as her words sent chills up the man's spine. "Either you get out of there on your own or else I'm going to have to take care the problem later. Do you want me to take care of the problem"?

Right as the man went to say something to answer her question the phone line went dead. Setting her phone down on the table once again, the dark figure let loose a sigh of irritation. "Well… I got my answer…"

Momentarily residing in the darkness once more, she knew that she had to see this little operation of hers through. She entrusted idiots to pull off a simple job… but no… they couldn't even do that right to save their lives.

"Computer,"

A blank screen of darkness that took up the entire front wall of the room turned on as it responded to its master's orders.

Once the screen lit up the whole room lit up to reveal that the room was well decorated with a heavily gothic theme but it was done very tastefully. Also, it was adorned with several vibrant paintings of different fall and winter scenes. They were so detailed they looked like actual windows to worlds that were frozen in the very fabric time. The dark walls were trimmed with elegant designs painted with a sincere scarlet and a charming silver. There was a coffee table on which stood right in front of a solid black, loft sofa where a dark figure sat. Then finally there was a single window on the side of the room with its drapes being a deep shade of that of a black rose.

"Tune into _Hero TV Live_ if you would".

After its master said those words, the screen had begun to load the content of the current episode that was occurring at the time being before it showed the live TV show that had been on for about a few minutes or so. The announcer's voice instantly escaped through the giant speakers on the edges of the wall as he relayed everything that was happening.

"Jewelry Store Robbers have just made off with over a hundred million dollars worth of gold and diamonds! The police are right behind them in hot pursuit! Will they managed to outrun the cops!? We still haven't seen any heroes come into play to try stop these robbers"!

A dark, young individual leaned back on the all black loft sofa she currently rested upon as she stroked over a little, black pug that took up her entire lap.

She sighed heavily, "Boring shit… Seriously… I left this boring town and came back and it's still the same boring hell house that I left behind".

The little doggy in her lap lazily eyed the TV as her master complained. Nothing to be seen but a gunman shooting at a police car.

"Jetta, please remind me how my father ever saw any hope in the future generations of heroes and villains". The person slightly groaned as they pet the sleepy pug before returning their attention back to the TV as a loud roar of flames came through the speakers.

"Whoa," The announcer's voice came back. "Folks, it looks like the first hero to arrive on the scene is Fire Emblem! W- What's this!? He drove right past the robbers' getaway car"!

An eyebrow was raised as the dark figure tried to figure out what was going on with this hero's mind.

"Oh look! The second hero is here! It's Dragon Kid! Oh no, folks, she took a direct bullet in the right arm, but she's still going after the robbers"!

"Boring-" The person's words were cut off as the getaway car suddenly screeched to a halt.

"It seems as if Fire Emblem set up a giant firewall on the road ahead"! The announcer stated as the cameras showed the wall of flames blocking the entire section of the road. "The robbers have nowhere to run now! Fire Emblem managed to grab both the driver and gunman while Dragon Kid got a second gunman who tried to run from the scene! It's all over for these bad guys, folks"!

The young female lowered her pale hand onto the remote to the TV and paused the screen where it stood while everyone else watched as the show came to an end. "Hmm… Man, he hasn't changed in the slightest bit. I mean look at what the fuck he is wearing".

Her pet let out a subtle bark and stared at her master with slight confusion.

"Calm down, Jetta," She eased her pug as her eyes continued to gaze upon the frozen monitor. "I was only noticing that my old friend has taken up quite the career, but then again so have I. Still, tonight we don't have time to go visit him, we have a job, remember"?

The little dog huffed quietly as she lowered her head back down onto her master's lap.

Colors of golden flames stood still as the dark figure smirked like the devil himself as she said, "It's been a long time…" Soulless eyes suddenly became full with the color of blood resting around the pupil. "Nathan…"

* * *

**Later That Night At The Police Station…**

Another day, another day of anarchy if you were a cop in this city. Well, not counting all the paperwork that had to be on an hourly bases just so that it wouldn't pile up pretty much left only a handful of things that had to be done. Holding the stolen items or whatever the bad guy was trying to get away with stealing while also holding their weapons of any kind in two different, completely reinforced rooms. Placing the robbers in holding cells until they could be shipped off to an actual jail and ensure that during that time they didn't manage to escape.

Yep, just another normal day at the station.

Well, when nighttime came it was no longer the same.

A little doggy stood outside the main doors to the building until one of the cops saw her and actually wondered why the heck there was a dog there. One even opened one of the main doors and looked down upon the tiny creature as that was the last sight his eyes ever gazed upon.

A solid, black silhouette stood on the other side of the road as a pair of four foot plus scissors ran their sharp blades right through the man's neck like it was made of out hot butter. The actual pair of scissors disconnected at that middle screw in the middle of its black handles and made it so that they were separated when their owner pushed on the screw.

Still, the now thrown blades continued flying throughout the first level of the building like two boomerangs as their master entered the main floor with ease.

With the little dog following beside of its master, it watched as the black silhouette figure took its claw-like hands and nails right through the flesh of every cop's throat as they tried to approach them or tried to shoot at them. At the rate the people tried to stop them, there wouldn't be any police left as soon as they were done here.

Soon enough the cries of pain became silent as the scissors soon enough lost their energy to fly around the room and dropped down onto the tiled floor right at their master's feet. Picking them back up, the silhouette let a pearly white set of sharp teeth show as it threw them once again but this time it was directly at the reinforced door that held all the stolen goods inside of it.

By the time the blades reduced the door to mere splinters, their master had already gone inside and looked every stolen object over to see if they liked anything the police had in stock.

"Hmmph, what the fuck is with all these damn purses"!? The silhouette hissed like a raging viper. "This is fucking insufferable! Where the fuck are those mother fucking diamonds"!?

Seriously, there were entire racks of purses, handbags, wallets, keys, but nothing extremely valuable in the eyes of the silhouette figure.

Turning to its tiny companion it ordered, "Sniff out those diamonds"!

The dog growled at those words and barked at its master.

"Alright, sniff out those damn diamonds and I'll give you a treat later". The mysterious figure compromised.

Nodding at its master's words, the little dog began sniffing about the entire room passing countless purses as its nose was set on finding jewels. Eventually, the dog managed to find a rather large safe and sat down right beside it once it was certain that it held the jewels.

"Stand back…" Its master warned her and right after that the little dog rushed behind her owner.

Gripping the handles to the scissor blades, the silhouette only had throw them once in order to cut the safe door clean off. Inside laid millions, if not billions, of dollars worth of precious jewels and gold bars.

"Brilliant," The dark figure smirked once more as it quickly shoved all the safe's contents into something that resembled a pillow case.

Right as the figure closed the bag, a cry for help ran out from the other side of the building. Instantaneously, the silhouette bolted towards the cry only to burst through to the holding cells where the police kept the newly captured bad guys. That pearly white set of teeth continued to show as their owner merely smirked at this turn of events.

"B- Boss"!? A prisoner called out to the solid black figure. "I- Is that you"!?

Two other men jumped up from their seats and smiled as they saw their boss since they thought that the boss would bust them out of where they were.

"You three failed me," The silhouette stated. "And I had to drag myself all the way out here, murder all these cops, take back my diamonds and you three expect me to just release you"?

They fell silent for a few seconds until one of them asked, "Then you're just going to leave us here"?!

"Oh no," Gloved hands took hold of giant scissor handles as bloody red eyes flared up in rage. "I only came here to take care of my problem".

A mere second… a mere second was all it took to for the blades to tear right through all the men's throats and carve long wounds running up and down their guts. Blue veins were scattered all about the concrete floor as no spot in the cell was without but a drop blood, but then again that was lowest amount of the bloodshed.

The silhouette licked the excess blood from its blades as it took in the sight of the slaughter before it.

"You guys were a pain in the ass anyway… besides, I enjoy working without incompetent underlings. You only got in my way. To think that I was just going to kill you when you got back with the diamonds. Heheheh, well all's well that ends well, right"?

Then a dark chuckle was hardly held back as the figure walked right out of the police station with the little dog now being carried in its left arm and its scissors hooked to its belt. The jewels in the pillow case were carefully slung over the silhouette's right shoulder.

"I have to say… it's a nice night for killing and stealing". Insanely red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness around them making sure that if anyone saw those eyes they'd never forget their very sight.

A soft laugh was heard echoing from throughout the shadows as the figure slipped away into the darkness of an alleyway.

"Yep, it is an excellent night to be me… to be a villain".

* * *

**That's my intro for the story, but sorry if it's not enough on the other hand. All the explanations come in, in the next few chapters but until then I hope you are satisfied with this chapter.**

**Either way, I have the second chapter to work on now, so until next time, my readers!**


	2. The Break Of New Dawn

**This is the continuation from the last chapter of this here story into the newest chapter to be added in so far.**

**So with that said and done, let the story begin!**

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Dark, fluffy clouds rolled in and above the city of Stern Bild right after dawn and the heavy clouds had been circling the city ever since. Though, it was only around seven that morning that the heavy rain drops finally succumb to gravity and then began to fall and form into droplets as they struck the gigantic buildings and tough concrete below them.

With that in mind, the citizens left their homes with umbrellas in hand and hurried along to wherever they were headed for or needed at. Then those who were driving, drove at safe speeds so that they wouldn't end up in an accident.

It was just another rainy, safe day in the city. A day where pretty much everyone just decided to stay indoors and pass the time by working, chatting or really anything that didn't involve getting soaked to the bone.

At the time being, the heroes of the city had all gathered at the Justice Tower to try and get some midmorning training in. Though, most of the time it meant a time to goof off or enjoy a nice chat session with someone who was willing to listen.

Continuing with that topic, Barnaby was lifting a set of weights as Kotetsu sat beside of him babbling on about his first few years of being a hero, telling him of all his experiences and he also continued to call him 'Bunny' much to his partner's annoyance. On the other hand, Karina watched and silently snickered to herself as Ivan mimicked every movement Keith made just to see if he could annoy the King of Heroes. Then there was Antonio, who was about ready to snap at Nathan for groping his ass for the millionth time in a row as Pao-Lin tried to calm him down just so that he wouldn't end up breaking something if he did end up snapping at the flamboyant hero.

Yep all was as it should have been on a normal daily basis.

Of course, that was until the producer burst into the workout room and manage to immediately make everyone stop what they were doing and listen to what she had to say.

"Everyone, look to the monitor in the center of the room and listen"! Agnes ordered as she grabbed the TV remote and quickly turned on the news.

"Hold on a second," Kotetsu said as he jumped up from the bench weights he currently leaned back upon and asked, "What's going on"?

"Just shut up and sit down and watch TV"! The Agnes snapped as she quickly turned the volume up.

The TV screen showed three images that took up the entire screen. Murdered police placed in their individual body bags, slaughtered robbers that were being placed into their own body bags and an unclear picture of a shadowy figure.

"It's a total madhouse down here, folks"! A female reporter's panicked voice rang out through the entire room. "Every single policeman that was working on the first level of the police station last night has had their throats slashed open and their bodies thrashed around the room like some sort of wild beast came charging in here with its claws sharpened like razors! The scene to the left shows that the investigators working this mystery scene are not only having an extremely difficult time telling the body parts of the police apart but the three robbers apart as well! They can't tell something simple as a vein to the various and major organs that are scattered around the holding cells. Also, the jewels that these robbers stole only yesterday and many more jewels that were stolen earlier were taking from the station's titanium, fireproof vault! This robbery slash homicidal murder scene resulted in a total loss of over two billion dollars and over a hundred lives"!

"So much… so much blood…" Karina muttered to herself as she thought something like a blood bomb went off in there.

"How come we didn't hear about any of this"?! Keith asked with a tone full of rage as he managed to pry his eyes away from the screen. "We as heroes are supposed to show up and save those people from that kind of fate, but how come we're just hearing about this now?! We could've been there to save those people but no one even offered to send us an email or a text about this mass murder"!?

"True," Antonio nodded in agreement as he kept his cool. "I don't recall receiving any sort of messages about this".

Agnes sighed softly and then turned off the volume to the television before she said, "None of you were contacted last night". She crossed both her arms as she took a seat in the chair nearby. "By the time I even found out about this, the villain had already finished up and the only thing anyone did after that was call in several ambulances to retrieve the bodies and call the families of the slaughtered police members to tell them of their loss".

"S- So you're saying the villain just came in for a quick, cold kill and jewel bonus"? Kotetsu questioned as he tried to hide the rage in his voice. "Man, what a coward… running away like that before I had a chance to kick his ass"! He clenched his hands into fists as his eyes narrowed in the direction of the TV screen.

"Kotetsu is actually somewhat right, Agnes". Barnaby said. "Why did the villain just leave the station after all of that? Normally if someone does something as serious as this they are trying to attract the attention of us heroes". He rested his head in his left hand as he closed his eyes and said, "Or maybe this is just the beginning of something…"

Karina eyed the rookie hero and then looked back to the TV screen that continued to show the dead bodies.

"What kind of beginning is this"?

"I don't know what is going on here but if that villain was serious about the bloodshed they caused, they will only continue to repeat these actions". Barnaby told her as the rest of them listened in. "They most likely realize that they weren't caught on camera, except for something like a blurry picture that's all black. They're also certain that the heroes didn't show up and stop them, and that alone is a given reason for them to continue slaughtering like this".

"Oh, excellent insight reading there, Handsome"! Nathan praised him as he clapped his hands together in joy.

"Yeah," Kotetsu agreed. "Nice job, Bunny-"

"My name is Barnaby"! He snapped at his partner. "B-A-R-N-A-B-Y… not Bunny! Get it right, old man"!

"I'm not even forty"! Kotetsu retorted.

"And I'm not a bunny, therefore you can stop calling me by that annoying nickname already"!

"But it's a cute name"!

"I'm not cute, old man"!

A clap of the hands stopped their normal argument from continuing and the lot of them turned their attention back to Miss Agnes.

"Need I smack both of you in the head, or can we actually get back to the matter at hand, you two"?

"Yes ma'am," They both agreed.

"Thank God," She huffed as she thought they'd never stop if someone didn't stop them.

Kotetsu frowned and grumbled, "Bunny started it though…"

A sudden glare from Agnes stopped his grumbles and mumbles and that allowed for the topic of the murders to continue in the conversation once more.

"Listen, all we have is that shitty picture from the last, half broken video camera that somehow managed to work". She explained to the heroes. "It's some silhouette that managed to do what they wanted to do and steal what they wanted to steal and get the hell out of there before anyone really noticed what happened. No one really knows what the hell went down there and there's no camera footage to prove anything but scissors being thrown around the first floor and the shadowy figure, once again. Even if this does continue to happen, how the hell are we supposed to film you guys kicking this guy's ass around live TV"!?

Silenced rushed around the room as no one had an immediate answer to give out. Soon enough, however, the most flamboyant of the heroes spoke up.

"Hmm, do you think this person is a NEXT"? Nathan questioned as he put his hands on his hips. "I mean they could be but at the same time they could just be a normal person, but to be a shadow…" He trailed off as if he wanted the others to catch onto what he was trying to say.

"That doesn't answer her question, Nathan". Kotetsu spoke up even though his complaint was ignored by the rest of the group.

"You know you could be right about that, Fire Emblem". Barnaby agreed with the nod of his head. "They could be but was there any sign that they were a NEXT, Agnes"? He then asked her as the producer sent a quick glare in his direction.

"I told you people already," She spoke to them with a scolding tone. "If there anything we could tell you about this person, we would have told you by now"!

Getting back up to her feet, Agnes began to check her phone for any possible messages as she then told them, "Either way, I also came in here to say something about this matter. Oh what was it…" She trailed off but then remembered what it was. "Oh right! The bigwigs, aka your sponsors and managers, have decided to put a team together to investigate who this mysterious person is. I mean they just want the team to look into this mess before something like this can happen again".

"Team"? Pao-Lin repeated as a frown came to her face. "They already have Tiger and Bunny, so do you mean you're teaming another one of us up"?

"No, no, they just want to someone else to work with Tiger and Barnaby to ensure that this matter is taken care of right away". Agnes remarked as she walked towards the elevator. "They don't know what's going on with this crazy person but they don't want another mass murder to go dead cold like this one has. They're looking for a lead to anyone who is shadowy and suspicious. However, getting back to the team, they said that the person teaming up with Tiger and Barnaby is…"

Stepping into the elevator and pushing the button, Agnes almost smirked when she said, "Fire Emblem".

Then just like that the door shut and the woman was gone, and right after she left them with that bombshell as well. Still, that didn't stop her from overhearing a rather loud, "WHAT!?" as the elevator raced down to the lower levels of the building.

"They chose you"?! All the heroes except Fire Emblem questioned as he quickly held up his hands in defense.

"H- Hey wait a second, you guys! For the record, I had no clue about this little team up, so it's only fair that none of you continue to question or shout at me"! He countered as he lowered his voice from his ever present falsetto to his rarely heard real tone as he back up against the wall.

The others took a moment to think over what had just happened to come to realize that the choice had already been made and there was no changing the boss' minds. Knowing that, they all calmed down and Nathan then watched as the others visibly relaxed before saying, "Now isn't that better, darlings"?

Ivan simply said, "We just wanted to know why, I mean it's not like I want directly in the spotlight, but why you"?

Putting his hands on his hips, Nathan smiled, "Maybe they needed a _master of seduction _to help capture this baddy. If so then they've got the right girl on their side".

"Yeah… no…" Antonio muttered under his breath. "Come on that can't be the reason, Nathan".

"No? I would think otherwise since you of all people know just how sneaky I can be". The flamboyant hero said to him in a true, delicate tone. "I mean think back to our time _together_ last night, honey".

The other's eyes widened as all of them gave Antonio seriously confused expressions.

With his face now beat red as a tomato, Antonio looked down to the ground as he defensively told them, "We were at a bar and nowhere else and we didn't do a single thing except drink a few beers"!

"And yet that didn't stop me from-" Nathan began to say as he was interrupted by Barnaby who let out a mild cough to grab everyone's attention away from the off topic conversation.

"Getting back to the matter at hand," He said as he pushed his glasses back into place. "They might've just chose Fire Emblem due to his powerful attacks and his quick ability to turn on his powers".

"Hmm," Nathan purred in delight as he strode over to where Barnaby was still sitting. "That's not the only thing _turned on_".

"Behave yourself," Antonio quickly scolded him.

"That's not what you said last night, sweetie". Nathan smirked devilishly.

After Rock Bison face-palmed himself for setting himself up for that comment, Kotetsu spoke up.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Find the villain and bring him to justice"?

"Exactly," Barnaby answered swiftly as he rose up from the bench. "You've hit the nail right on the head, Kotetsu. The sooner we find out who this person is the sooner we can bring them to justice and stop anymore possible mass murders like this one from occurring".

"Great," Kotetsu smiled as he thought about bringing another villain down.

Wrapping his towel around his neck, Bunny started to make his way to the washroom. "I'll get started on looking up the information right away. You and Nathan can look around town and try to see if you can get any possible information about any shadowy characters hanging about Stern Bild right now".

Tiger frowned right away, "You want me to stay out of your way while you work… again… right"?

"You've got it, old man". Bunny nodded as he shut the door to the washroom leaving his partner feeling unsatisfied with his answer back to him.

The others pretty much left it at that since they knew that they had no reason to go in and try and intrude on the three hero team's little mission to catch their bad guy. They simply went back to their workouts and left it to the three of them to figure out this new, bloody mess Stern Bild has gotten into.

With not much consideration on that matter, Kotetsu let loose a deep sigh as his thoughts were once again brought back to the impossible idea of Barnaby and him actually making this partnership work. Thankfully, a slight poke to his left arm snapped him out of his train of thought and he looked upward to find Fire Emblem gazing right into his eyes.

"Handsome told us that we should consider going out and finding our information". He told Tiger as he slung his towel over his right shoulder. "Now I'm not doing anything today and I don't think that I have anything planned for the next few days, so I can come to spare a bit of my time on this mission". He noticed that Tiger had titled his head in confusion at him and he sighed and said, "I'm saying I think I know just where to look for that kind of info and it'd be best if we went right now and got it before anything major comes up".

"You"? Kotetsu questioned. "I mean you of all people know where the hostile baddies of the city slither in their rage"?

Leading Tiger back to the washroom so that they could both get cleaned up, Nathan nodded at his words and said, "I know where everyone in this city is, but, of course, they have to know me first, honey. It's only natural that way".

"Who is it"? He asked the flamboyant hero as his hand made contact with the door to the lockers.

"Hmm," Nathan smirked before he replied, "Someone you probably don't know".

* * *

**Heheheh, evil cliffhangers return only to be defeated when the third chapter to this story is posted up!**

**So until the next chapter will we meet, my readers, but until then wish me luck with my writing.**


End file.
